


kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

by MsFluorescent



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Just all fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Real Life, and confused kyunghoon, lapslock, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFluorescent/pseuds/MsFluorescent
Summary: in which heechul shows kyunghoon what a real kiss is like.(that's it. that's the plot.)





	kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

**Author's Note:**

> and i am back from the dead~ i'm so sorry for taking so long, i've been like immensely distracted with school and work and other things. but i'm baaaack~ but it's not with a bangtan fic (i swear i'll finish the ones i have already)
> 
> but i got into knowing brothers recently and am IN LOVE with kyungchul and this is my first (of many) contributions to the ever-growing kyungchul fic file~ also if they're a bit ooc, I do apologize, this is my first kyungchul fic and while I still do my best to try and make them as accurate to their personalities as possible, do keep in mind this is merely my interpretation of their personalities
> 
> special thanks to @btstarjk on twitter for the prompt idea. “Sooooo seeing as we know kyunghoon doesn't like kissing bc of his bad first experience, can someone write a fic where Heechul teaches him what a really good makeout session feels like?"
> 
> reference from mkh x khc episode of ‘taxi’.  
> title from “so far away" by mary lambert.

kyunghoon is facing heechul, hyper-aware of everything relating to the older man. he’s close enough to feel the slow breaths coming from the older, smell the soft, flowery scent of heechul’s hand lotion that seemed to always waft around him, trace in his mind’s eye all the little ridges and curves of heechul’s face.

 

 

as the two sit there in a nervous eye-lock, as kyunghoon’s palms sweat and as his heart goes a mile a minute, and as heechul’s pretty mouth quirks up in a soft smile, there seems to be nothing else kyunghoon’s brain can conjure to think of except how he got in this situation in the first place.

* * *

_kyunghoon sits quietly, fiddling with the fuzz on his jacket, listening to the constant stream of conversation between heechul and the two mcs. the taxi’s air-conditioner hums quietly, a backdrop to the thoughts in kyunghoon’s mind, when the chatter falls away._

 

 

_the cameras aren’t rolling anymore, at least not now. they’re taking a bit of a break and kyunghoon’s head is free to wander as it pleases. which it tended to do very often, given the chance._

 

 

_he can’t seem to get his mind off of the conversation the four had had not too long ago, forgotten now by all but kyunghoon._

 

 

_it all started when manseok mentioned that he had heard that kyunghoon didn’t like kissing._

 

 

_how he got that information was beyond kyunghoon but nonetheless, it was out there already._

 

 

_generally, he wouldn't have cared too much._

 

 

_but there was an oddity to the situation brought upon by the fact that a certain kim heechul happened to be with him._

 

 

_the interest heechul had shown in the conversation, the startling suggestion for kyunghoon to demonstrate, whether or not it was for the premises of a joke, and his hyung’s example when kyunghoon quietly ended with “i like the feeling of pecking more", really led to an overall general imbalance in the seesaw of the younger man’s emotions._

 

 

_why, exactly?_

 

 

_that, he couldn’t say. he couldn't understand, even to himself, why it mattered so much. what heechul thought and what heechul knew._

 

 

_maybe it was because kyunghoon looked up to him? which was true. there were many, many things about his hyung that kyunghoon admired._

 

 

_but somehow. somehow it didn't seem as if that was the reason why._

 

 

_was it the way heechul looked at him? the way there always seemed to be a sparkle in heechul’s dark brown eyes? the way his hyung’s lips peeled back in the cutest, gummy smile, especially when kyunghoon said or did something funny?_

 

 

_was it the way heechul grabbed kyunghoon’s hand, not just throughout the taxi ride, but even during filming? hell, even backstage; the way heechul’s pretty, pale hands naturally entwined with kyunghoon’s sturdier ones?_

 

 

_he doesn’t have much time to think more though because as soon as filming resumes, there is no time for introspection and his previous thoughts are forgotten._

 

 

_and then, the filming ends._

 

 

_he’s sitting on the couch in heechul’s living room, once manseok and youngja have said their goodbyes, and while he’s in the midst of debating whether or not he should just leave, heechul walks out of one of the rooms, apologizing for leaving kyunghoon alone._

 

 

_he shakes his head. “it’s okay hyung.”_

 

 

_and then there’s silence. kyunghoon drinks from the water bottle in his hand, unwilling to deal with the awkwardness but feeling it stifle him all the same._

 

 

_heechul then sits next to kyunghoon and hastily turns to face him, shocking kyunghoon into involuntarily moving back a bit. there’s a small moment of hesitation, almost as if heechul’s trying to convince himself to do something he doesn’t know if he’ll regret, before, “so, you really don’t like to kiss?”_

 

 

_the question takes kyunghoon aback. he had long forgotten the discussion they had had but at heechul’s quiet inquiry, his thoughts come rushing back at him._

 

 

_“um, it’s not necessarily that i don’t like it. it’s just not all everyone makes it out to be. but i guess i’m talking from having a terrible first experience so in reality i can’t really say anything.”_

 

 

_there’s more silence save for heechul’s hum of understanding. kyunghoon takes another drink from the water bottle at the same time as heechul opens his mouth to speak._

 

 

_“do you want to try? kissing, i mean?”_

 

 

_kyunghoon promptly chokes on the water in his mouth._

 

 

_only when he gets past the coughing fit, accompanied by heechul’s apologies and the hand patting his back, is he then able to properly look up at his hyung and make sure he heard exactly what he heard._

 

 

_“i’m sorry to startle you. but, i do mean it. would you like to try kissing again? i don’t know how terrible your first time was, but i might be able to make it a better experience.”_

 

 

_heechul’s joking grin belies the gravity of his words and while kyunghoon’s head is still struggling to process the situation, his heart is doing backflips at the fact that good lord. heechul is beautiful._

 

 

_which of course isn’t the point but then heechul is looking_ _at him in that sincere way he tended to do whenever kyunghoon was talking or whenever he was asking for something and kyunghoon can’t find it in himself to say no._

 

 

_(and if he’s being completely honest, he doesn’t want to.)_

* * *

and so this is where kyunghoon currently found himself, face to face with his hyung, his fellow cast member and variety show senior, and the prettiest human being he has ever had the pleasure to come across.

 

 

his heart still hasn’t ceased it’s rapid-fire pace and his hand is curling and uncurling on his lap, unsure of what to do with itself.

 

 

it isn’t the fact that heechul’s a guy that bugs him. he’s known for a while that he prefers his same side of the spectrum when it comes to relationships.

 

 

but it is the fact that heechul is, well, kim heechul. the same kim heechul who had friends in every corner of entertainment, who could easily converse with anyone at any given time, and had witty remarks at the drop of a hat.

 

 

(also the same kim heechul who kyunghoon may or may not have grown a habit of staring at during dull moments in filming.)

 

 

and kyunghoon was just... kyunghoon. too quiet and secluded and hidden in big sweaters kyunghoon, who was only ever able to step out of his comfort zone under the cover of blinding, bright lights.

 

 

there was no way, at least in kyunghoon’s (sensible) mind, that this, whatever this was, would work.

 

 

and yet he couldn’t seem to pull away. kyunghoon knew there would most likely be consequences, there always was for idols, for everything they did. he knew that there was no guarantee that heechul wanted anything more out of this and it could very well be just for shits and giggles. and he also knew that if they both wanted this to be serious, the world would hit, and reality would smack them in the face and in all honesty, he didn’t know what they’d do once it did.

 

 

but in the safety of his hyung’s apartment, none of that seems to matter. sitting this close to heechul in this moment in time, reality is a million miles away.

 

 

so when heechul whispers, “ready?”, kyunghoon nods with almost no hesitation. when heechul’s hand gently cups kyunghoon's cheek and he pulls forward, kyunghoon meets him halfway.

 

 

their lips meet and kyunghoon could have sworn there are fireworks going off. he closes his eyes subconsciously and there’s a tingling, pleasant and borderline ticklish, that runs throughout his entire body.

 

 

heechul tilts his head slightly and deepens the kiss and kyunghoon all but melts, heechul’s lips plush against his own instantly becoming his favorite thing.

 

 

heechul for his part, doesn’t seem to mind that kyunghoon is clumsy at best and instead gives his affirmation in the form of appreciative hums, all the while gently guiding kyunghoon’s lips in a waltz where the music is the beating of their hearts.

 

 

almost without thinking, kyunghoon places his hands lightly on his hyung, hands finding purchase in the soft fabric settling in the grooves of heechul’s shoulders. heechul responds by wrapping his own hands around kyunghoon’s waist and tugging forward until kyunghoon is basically sitting on his lap, never once breaking them apart.

 

 

caught up in the midst of things, kyunghoon can’t seem to be embarrassed and instead presses closer, if that was even possible, and it’s all heechul. he’s simultaneously drowning and breathing in heechul and it’s the most beautiful and confusing mess.

 

 

heechul’s hands tighten around him and there’s heat flooding through him now, a steadily coursing fire caused by heechul and his lips. his ears are probably as red as heechul’s apartment but right now, it’s only heechul, in his eyes, and ears and in his mind and kyunghoon doesn’t really care.

 

 

when they finally pull away, kyunghoon is light headed and he’s not too sure if it’s from the lack of air or the kiss or both. heechul’s plump lips are spit-slick and a pinker hue than usual and god kyunghoon’s such a sap but he’s quite certain he’s falling in love.

 

 

“so? how was it? not bad, huh?” even with the cocky tone and smirk, kyunghoon can see the insecurity in heechul’s eyes, something he finds equal parts fascinating and endearing. it was, after all, a rather rare feat to embarass the great kim heechul.

 

 

kyunghoon smiles at his hyung, a smile that he can’t keep the fondness out of, and responds, “wanna do it again?”

 

 

the resulting smile he gets is wide and gummy and even before heechul’s lips are on his again, kyunghoon’s falling and despite not knowing what will become of this, thing that they’ve started, kyunghoon doesn’t do a damn thing to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, i know. but i didn't know how to lengthen it lol
> 
> also is that how backstage works? idk oops


End file.
